1. Field
This relates to an air conditioner.
2. Background
Air conditioners maintain indoor air in a cool state in summer and in a warm state in winter, control humidity of indoor air, and purify the indoor air. Air conditioners, in which a refrigeration cycle is driven, may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator.
Air conditioners may be classified into split type air conditioners with indoor units and outdoor units separated from one another and integral type air conditioners with indoor units and outdoor units integrally coupled with one another. Air conditioners may also be classified into wall-mounted type air conditioners, frame type air conditioners, standing type air conditioners.
Such an air conditioner may include a suction part suctioning air from within an indoor space, a heat exchanger performing heat-exchanged with the air suctioned via the suction part, a discharging part discharging the air heat-exchanged into the indoor space, and a blowing fan for generating an air movement from the suction part to the discharging part.